


Blood Smear

by honestchick



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Stony - Freeform, Worried Peter, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Clint isn't very smart sometimes.





	1. Small Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BE SAFE AND BE CAREFUL! Yes, I know it's a day early, but I wanted to post this just in case tomorrow I forget or get too lazy to post, haha

Peter rushes out the elevator excited to spend the day with Mr. Stark. Peter always enjoys spending days with Mr. Stark because he gets to see a side of him that he’s never seen before. He’s always seeing Mr. Stark with a serious face like a mask, a mask hiding so many emotions. Peter always knew there was more to him and he was right. Peter enjoys when him have movie nights when they don’t want to be at the workshop anymore. Peter enjoys Tony’s jokes and remarks that they throw at each other. Peter secretly likes when Tony ruffles his hair when he passes by him, but Peter always pretends he hates it. Peter likes when Tony asks about his day and how school is going. Peter can deny it as much as he wants, but he thinks of Tony as his father. He loves how worried Tony gets whenever he is injured at patrol, which is every time since Peter always gets into trouble, and Tony gives him a scolding. Peter always whines at the end, but smiles at the end of it because he knows Tony cares about him.

Peter smiles thinking of what they will do today. He can’t wait till to show Tony what he…he stops his tracks when he notices the room pitch black. However, that’s not what stopped him. He sees blood trails on the floor. His heart stops. Was there a mission? Did Mr. Stark get hurt?

“Mr. Stark!” Peter shouts. Nothing. He looks around, hoping to find him. “Mr. Stark!”

He walks towards the hallway and sees more blood trails. He sees a hand print on the wall, he freezes. Peter feels his eyes water. All he feels his fear, fear that Mr. Stark is hurt or worse, dead. Is he too late? All he can think of is that Mr. Stark is ok and it’s just a small injury from a mission that made a mess. Then, it will be his turn to give Mr. Stark a scolding for scaring him. Then, he will get Mr. Stark patched up and then go back to their normal routine. Yeah, that’s what will happen. Mr. Stark is strong and brave, he will be fine.

“Mr. Stark!” he pleads. He rushes towards Mr. Stark’s bedroom and its worse. There’s more blood and a knife laid flat on the ground. No. No, he can’t be. “No, no, no.” He swings the door open so hard that it slams against the wall leaving a dent. He sees on the wall smeared with blood, **you’re too late** and on the side is a picture of Mr. Stark pinned to the wall.

“No!” Peter shouts, falling down on his knees. He failed. He did it again. Peter failed to protect his loved one. He’s a screw-up. “Dad, no! Please!” He breaks down crying, pleading that this is all a dream. He won’t able to see his dad anymore. He’s gone. His dad is gone. He looks at the wall again with blurry vision from his tears. He glares wanting to kill the person who did this, they had the damn nerve to use his dad’s blood and pin his picture on the wall. Peter looks at the picture once again and starts crying harder, feeling his body shake and shiver. “No, no, no!”

His dad is gone. He’s dead.

~

Tony heads back from a meeting at Stark Industries. He’s pissed when he looks at his watch; he’s about 15 minutes late from his meeting. Peter is probably kept waiting which he didn’t want, F.R.I.D.A.Y better have kept him entertained. He wants to talk to Peter about Halloween which is tomorrow and to see if he can join him. Tony knows that Peter is old enough and he will be with friends, but he just wants to make sure Peter won’t do anything stupid and is safe. It’s not because he cares and worries for him or that he knows there are vile people who try to take advantage of kids at Halloween. Nope, definitely not that. Ok, maybe it is. Tony can’t help it, Peter weaseled his way into his heart without even trying.

He heads out the elevator expecting Peter to be watching Star Wars. His heart stops when he sees everything pitch black and blood dripped on the floor. What in the…he hears crying. Peter!

“Peter!” Tony shouts, rushing down the hall. What happened? Did someone attack him when he was away? As he runs down the hall, he sees a blood handprint on the wall and more blood trails on the hallway. He sees a knife and his door wide open. Would if someone broke in and the kid was alone? Who hurt his kid? “Peter!” Peter hears his voice, but doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Dad?” he hears. Tony feels a warm feeling when he hears that word. He enters the room and sees Peter on the floor. He sighs in relief when doesn’t see any blood on his kid. He throws him towards Peter, engulfing him in a hug. Peter hugs him tighter and tries not breaking any bones. “Dad, you’re alive. You’re ok!” Peter sobs into his chest.

“It’s ok, son. I’m alright, but are you ok?” Tony asks. Peter nods yes.

“I thought someone killed you,” Peter mumbles.

“Why would you think that?” Tony questions. Peter points to the wall and Tony turns his head, seeing the smeared words and his picture. “What the hell!?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y? Who did this?” Tony asks. “And why in the hell is it dark?”

“I forgot to even ask F.R.I.D.A.Y, I was just distracted by the blood that I didn’t even…” Tony shushes him and cradles him into his chest, so Peter can calm down. Peter does, relaxing into his dad’s chest.

“I apologize, Master Stark, but Mr. Barton asked me…” Tony glares, pissed when he hears who did this.

“Barton?! Barton did this?” Tony asks.

“Yes, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds. Tony helps Peter up and heads towards the floor where the avengers stay. They came back a couple months ago and resolved their issues, including Steve apologizing to Tony and them trying to gain Tony’s trust. This. This just broke it all over again.

“What the fuck were you thinking scaring me and my kid?!” Tony barks out when he spots Clint. They all jump taken in surprise at Tony’s scream.

“What do you mean?” Clint asks confused.

“You know what you fucking did, you asshole? Your little prank: the blood drips on the floor and my room which by the way you are cleaning up, and smearing blood on my wall. What was funny about that?” Tony asks, getting closer to Clint. Clint takes steps back.

“Clint, what the hell?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah, man. That’s not funny,” Sam adds.

“Wait, wait. I have an explanation. I didn’t know the kid was coming, it wasn’t meant for any of you,” Clint blurts out.

“Well?” Tony asks.

“Ok, ok. It was for Steve!” Clint responds.

“Steve? The prank was for Steve?” Tony asks in disbelief.

“Yes! I know that you two are hiding feelings from each other, so I thought if I could scared Steve, he’ll act on his feelings and tell you how he feels,” Clint explains. Tony rolls his eyes and lightly blushes, but he’s too pissed.

“You know my kid comes every day. Did you really forget?” Tony asks. Clint mouth agapes open, forgetting about that.

“I forgot,” Clint mumbles.

“You idiot! Next time, plan better because my kid thought I was dead and I thought someone was hurting him. It scared us shitless!” Tony snaps. Clint nods ok, not wanting to piss Tony off any further. “Now go to my floor and clean up the damn mess!” Clint scurries off. Tony goes back to Peter who is standing there with bloodshot eyes.

“Come on Peter, let’s order ourselves some pizza and we can watch some Halloween movies?” Tony asks with his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter smiles and nods ok. They head in the elevator and the others watch the father and son duo.

“Guess what costume I got?” Peter asks, taking out his Stark Phone, which of course Tony gave to him as a gift.

“Nice! Oh, about that. I was wondering….” The elevator closes mid-way as Tony was speaking.

“I honestly think the prank could’ve worked if it was Steve,” Natasha comments.

“True,” the others respond.


	2. Another Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has mishaps, but his plan works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BE SAFE AND BE CAREFUL!

Tony is looking forward for tomorrow. Peter agreed to let him join for Trick-or-Treating and is excited, he rambled the whole night about his friends and what they are going to wear. He’s glad Peter calmed down and wasn’t shaken like before. He’s pissed that Clint pulled a prank just for Steve can admit his feelings for him.

Tony scoffs.

Steve doesn’t have feelings for him. Clint is hallucinating, that’s what it is. He finishes sending some emails and then looks up. His eyes widen when he sees blood smears on his door. He spots the exact same knife on the floor and his picture pinned on the door with words, **you’re too late**. Tony rolls his eyes. Can’t Clint think of something else? Fucking Clint is dirtying his workshop. No, no. Not his fucking workshop! He sees Clint dropping some fake blood on his workshop floor. He bangs on the door causing some more smears on the door, scaring Clint in the process. Tony heads inside and wipes the blood on his shirt.

“What the fuck, Clint!? You are dirtying my workshop! Do you want to become a janitor because that’s what I’ll make you?” Tony snaps.

“You’ll thank me when you and Steve are fucking,” Clint comments. Tony glares at him.

“No, I won’t. You are going to clean this mess up! And how did you get inside without the code?” Tony replies.

“I am a spy for a reason,” Clint states with a smirk. Tony raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

“You came in through the vents, didn’t you?” Tony asks and Clint looks away.

“No,” Clint replies right away.

“Spy, my ass,” Tony hisses. “Clean this up!”

“No!” Clint says, trying to run away. Tony chases after him, slipping on blood on the process. He falls onto his back and hits head against the ground. He groans in pain. Clint hears a huge _thud._ Clint rushes to help, but slips on blood as well. He falls onto his back and curses.

“That’s what you get asshole!” Tony mumbles in pain.

~

Steve recites what he’s going to say to Tony.

“I like you. I think we should give it a try,” Steve mumbles. He shakes his head. That sounds too straight-forward. “Look I know I kept a secret about your parent’s death….ugh no! That sounds even more idiotic!” He keeps practicing. Steve has strong feelings towards Tony and he’s tired of fighting. He knows who he wants and he wants Tony. He loves when Tony gets excited and lights up when talking about science. He doesn’t care if he doesn’t understand it, but as long Tony is happy, he’s happy as well. He loves Tony’s smart remarks, but he always pretends that he’s annoyed by it. His smile, god his smiles, makes Steve fall hard every single time. He keeps practicing and freezes when he sees blood smears on Tony’s workshop door. No! He sees the words, **you’re too late** and then he sees Tony’s picture.

“No, no, no!” Steve blurts out. He never had the chance to say what he had to say. How did Tony get hurt? F.R.I.D.A.Y would have alerted everyone. Unless Tony tried to take the intruder on his own. He should have come sooner and Tony would be safe. He rushes towards the door and is confused when he sees Clint and Tony on the floor. He sees blood smeared on Tony’s shirt. Tony’s hurt. Steve slams his fist through the glass door scaring Clint and Tony in the process. Steve opens the door from the inside and rushes to Tony, but being cautious. “Tony, look at me. Are you ok?” Steve puts Tony’s head on his lap and caresses his cheek. Tony leans into his touch.

“Uh…I’m hurt too,” Clint adds. Tony rolls his eyes.

“Who broke in? Who did this?” Steve questions. Tony and Clint look at each other.

Before Tony can snitch, Clint blurts out, “Natasha got rid of the dude. When I saw Tony hurt, me and Nat took care of it. He was trying to stab Tony, but Tony slipped on….blood. The guy’s blood since Tony was taking him on.” Tony glares at him.

“Oh, Tony! You should’ve called us, we could’ve helped you,” Steve tells him.

“Yep, listen to Steve, Tony,” Clint says, standing up, but holding onto desk for help. Tony is about to curse at him.

“You son of a…” Tony yelps in surprise when Steve pulls him in for a kiss, but he relaxes and kisses back. Shit, Tony does have to thank Clint later. Steve picks Tony up, their lips still attached.

“Have fun!” Steve and Tony hear as they head to the elevator. Tony pulls away.

“Thank you, Clint, but you still have to clean up,” Tony says right away and kisses Steve again. The elevator closes.

“Shit!” Clint mumbles in defeat.


End file.
